


'cause i love the way you wake me up

by lovewhatyoudo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewhatyoudo/pseuds/lovewhatyoudo
Summary: No one at Starbucks spells Ondrej’s name right and he is starting to get really frustrated. He starts using a fake Starbucks name, which seemed like a good idea at first.But now it's been a few weeks and the hot barista still thinks his name is Mike. It's brutal.





	'cause i love the way you wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING YOURSELF please don't read this. You'll feel uncomfortable, I'll feel embarrassed, and it won't be good for any of us.  
> There isn't enough of this pairing on here so that's how I ended up here.  
> Title is from Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran.

Ondrej drinks a lot more coffee than he is proud of. He teaches an 8 am lecture every day, so he needs it to get by in the morning. And then another cup to get him through his afternoon labs. He spends  _ a lot  _ of money at Starbucks.

He’s at the Starbucks on campus now with Andrej. They’re both professors at the University of Tampa. Ondrej teaches Anatomy and Physiology. Alex, who Ondrej shares his office with, insisted that he became friends with Andrej from the math department solely because they’re both from the same country. Being from the same country doesn’t automatically make people friends, but it worked out in this case.

Ondrej orders his usual coffee and picks it up at the counter. He sees that the name ‘Andre’ is written on the cup and he sighs. Americans just don’t know how to spell. 

“Do you ever get annoyed by this?” Ondrej asks, pointing to the name on his cup.

“You have to give a fake name, dude. No one spells it right over here,” Andrej explains, and points to his cup that has the name ‘Scott’ written on it.

“Wait, what?” Ondrej asks. Why would he make up a fake name?

“You seriously never heard of that? A lot of people with uncommon names make up a fake Starbucks name,” Andrej says.

“Interesting,” Ondrej hums. It sounds kind of ridiculous to him.

“You’ve never had a barista ask how to spell your name? And then get confused when you add the ‘j’ at the end?” Andrej questions. Alright, Ondrej admits he has a point.

“Yeah. I get annoyed every time,” Ondrej states. Even starting off with the letter ‘O’ makes them give him a weird look sometimes. 

“Then come up with a fake Starbucks name so it’s not a hassle anymore,” Andrej suggests. Ondrej might try it tomorrow.

Ondrej finds himself at the Starbucks on the way to campus the next morning at 7 am. He orders an iced coffee this time because it’s already 80 degrees out and the thought of drinking a hot coffee makes him want to puke.

“What’s your name?” The barista asks. He’s about to say ‘Ondrej,’ but then he remembers his conversation with Andrej yesterday.

Ondrej looks at the name tag of the barista that took his order, and it says ‘Tyler.’ Lucky him, he doesn’t have this issue. Ondrej looks at the barista next to him to see if that will spark an idea, but his name is Vladislav. The poor guy has it even worse than him. Ondrej wonders what his fake Starbucks name is. He must have one.

“Uh, Mike.” Ondrej finally decides.

“Are you sure about that?” Tyler asks.

“Yep. Sorry, it’s early,” Ondrej replies.

“Understandable. Have a nice day, Mike!” Tyler grins. Ondrej doesn’t understand how his smile is that nice this early in the morning. Ondrej can barely even open his mouth.

“You too,” Ondrej says before walking away to wait for his order. 

Ondrej almost forgets to get his coffee when one of the employees says ‘Mike.’ He thankfully does realize that the coffee is for him. When he gets in the car, he snapchats a picture of the cup with his fake Starbucks name on it and sends it to Andrej.

Ondrej gets to his office at 7:30 and Alex is already there grading some last minute papers. He is always the type to procrastinate like that.

“Morning,” Ondrej says as he walks in.

“Hey, Mike,” Alex smirks. Ondrej rolls his eyes in response.

“Did Andrej tell you?” Ondrej asks.

“Told me to call you Mike for the rest of the day,” Alex chuckles. Of course he did. Ondrej isn’t even surprised.

“Well don’t,” Ondrej says.

“Hey, it might make things easier. My two best friends having basically the same name gets really annoying after a while,” Alex explains.

Ondrej scoffs. “I’m sorry we can’t all have generic white boy names like you do,”

“Somebody’s feisty this morning,” Alex laughs. Ondrej rolls his eyes for the second time that morning and pulls up the lecture powerpoint on the muscles of the rotator cuff that he is going to teach today.

After a long day of teaching students about the muscles of the rotator cuff and then helping them dissect them, Ondrej finds himself exhausted. Too bad he has to wake up at 6:00 am to do it all over again with a new set of students. He is going to need a venti. He stops at the same Starbucks on his way to work the next day.

“Mike, right?” The barista, Tyler, asks. It’s the same one as yesterday. Ondrej was about to correct him but then remembered that he actually did tell him that his name is Mike. That’s actually pretty impressive of him to remember.

“Yeah, that would be me,” Ondrej says nervously. He currently wants to hide under one of the tables.

“Knew it!” Tyler exclaims. “What would you like?”

Ondrej orders his coffee and wonders how someone can be that enthusiastic in the morning. The guy next to him looks like he is about to fall asleep behind the register and gives Tyler a nasty look.

“Don’t mind Vladdy over there. He’s just annoying,” Tyler explains.

“Just not a morning person like the energizer bunny over here,” Vladdy explains. Tyler blushes.

“Me too,” Ondrej agrees.

“Well have a nice day, Mike!” Tyler grins.

“You too, Tyler,” Ondrej replies.

“How do you know my name?” Tyler asks.

“You’re wearing a name tag,” Ondrej points out

“Oh. Right,” Tyler chuckles, and then takes the next customer.

Ondrej grabs his coffee when it’s ready and leaves Starbucks feeling surprisingly pleased and ready to take on his day. Those cadavers aren’t going to dissect themselves.

The worst thing about being a lab instructor is grading lab reports. He has to grade a bunch of lab reports by Monday and couldn’t start during the week because he was busy writing the exam for his lecture class that he is going to give his students in a few days. Ondrej really wants to take his dog for a walk on this lovely Saturday morning, but he should really grade these lab reports. He decides to do it in Starbucks so he isn’t as distracted. He woke up late yesterday and had to go to the Starbucks on campus after his 8 am lecture. It was brutal.  

Ondrej gets to Starbucks at around 10:00 in the morning. He gets a latte and a pastry to treat himself as he suffers through all of these lab reports. He doesn’t recognize the guy that takes his order, but sees Tyler from the other day making drinks behind the counter. Ondrej doesn’t know why he feels a little disappointed. He realizes that it’s kind of pathetic. The guy only remembered his name from the day before. And it’s not even his real name. He probably forgot it by now anyway. 

Ondrej is trying to work his way through some kid’s awful lab report about the dissection of the ligaments and tendons surrounding the knee. He has all of the dissection steps wrong and Ondrej is trying really hard not to just rewrite it for him. He gives him a C because he’s not that mean.

“Mike!” Ondrej hears someone yell from across the room. Ondrej continues to read through the papers.

“MIKE!” Ondrej hears someone shout even louder this time. He looks so see what’s going on and sees that it’s Tyler from behind the counter. Starbucks is basically empty besides himself and the baristas.

“Hi Tyler,” Ondrej waves.

“I’m bored!” Tyler exclaims.

“Get a new job then,” Ondrej says. They’re still across the room from each other, so Ondrej gets up and walks towards the counter. It doesn’t look like any customers are coming in.

“Ouch. I’m a hard worker,” Tyler responds.

“I’m kidding,” Ondrej replies. He hopes Tyler knows that he wasn’t being serious.

“I know. What are you doing here on this nice day?” Tyler asks leaning with his elbows on the counter.

“Grading lab reports. I’m a professor,” Ondrej answers.

“Well, that’s a lame thing to be doing on a Saturday,” Tyler states.

“It happens,” Ondrej shrugs. It’s better than sitting at home.

“I’d kill to be outside right now,” Tyler hums. Ondrej feels his pain.

“Do you get a break?” Ondrej asks.

“Nah. Starbucks doesn’t care about their employees’ well-beings. I’m here for two more hours.”

Ondrej thinks Tyler is really cute. His smile is nice, and the way his arm muscles pop out of that green t-shirt makes him look amazing. He has never cared about how his baristas look before, but baristas don’t usually remember his name and actually attempt to talk to him. It’s nice. 

“That’s a bummer,” Ondrej responds.

A bunch of teenage girls walk in and Tyler rolls his eyes, and then literally  _ winks  _ at Ondrej before heading to the register to take their orders. Ondrej doesn’t think he has been winked at since he was in grad school a few years ago. Ondrej catches his breath and walks back to his seat. He struggles to read through his last two lab reports that he has to grade. He keeps looking at Tyler making drinks because that’s just so much more interesting than reading about how to dissect a knee for the 20th time.

Ondrej finally finishes and decides that he should go home and take Snowy for a walk instead of sitting here pining over some barista that he has only known for like four days. He waves to Tyler on his way out and Tyler smiles and waves back and Ondrej basically plays it back over and over again in his head for the rest of the day. He kind of hates himself for it.

Throughout the week, Ondrej keeps finding himself at Starbucks before work. Tyler is still friendly, even at unnaturally early hours of the morning. Ondrej still thinks that he is really cute and wishes that he could do something about it. But Tyler still thinks that his name is Mike and the whole thing is really awkward. Ondrej would rather spontaneously combust than explain why he let the whole Starbucks believe that his name is Mike for this long. 

“How was your weekend?” Tyler asks on a Monday while he is making Ondrej’s coffee.

“It was good, just spent it with my dog. It was relaxing,” Ondrej replies.

“You have a dog?” Tyler’s face lights up.

“Want to see a picture?” Ondrej asks, already taking out his phone from his pocket. He’s obnoxiously proud of how cute his dog is.

“Very cute! What’s its name?” Tyler asks.

“Snowy,” Ondrej replies.

“That’s original,” Tyler chuckles.

“It’s perfect, don’t make fun of her,” Ondrej says, pretending to be hurt. That’s basically the reaction he gets from everyone.

“I’m joking,” Tyler grins.

Tyler hands him his cup of coffee and he wrote a smiley face on it and Ondrej tries to stop himself from blushing. He feels like a child. Ondrej kind of hates himself for pining over a guy that  _ still  _ doesn’t know his real name. But he walks into work with a smile on his face and Alex is already suspicious.

“What’s got you so happy?” Alex asks. Ondrej responds by pointing to the smiley face on his cup. “When are you going to ask the guy out?”

“I’m not,” Ondrej responds.

“Why not?”

“He thinks my name is Mike, remember?” Ondrej states. It’s humiliating.

“Oh come on, don’t let that stop you. He will probably just think it’s funny and move on,” Alex says, rolling his eyes.

“I can’t,” Ondrej replies, shaking his head.

“Sometimes you just have to face your fears,” Alex tells him.

"Then when are you going to ask Andrej on a date?” Ondrej asks, taking the attention off of himself.

“That’s different,” Alex whines. Ondrej shakes his head. They have been pining over each other for about a year now.

“Not really,” Ondrej says, and then logs onto his computer to open his lecture on the nervous system.

Ondrej gets through his morning lectures without even needing to finish his coffee. He decides to go to Andrej’s office in the math building because he has a two hour break before lab and grading exams is the last thing that he wants to be doing right now.

“This is your fault,” Ondrej states as he barges into Andrej’s office and shows him his Starbucks cup with the smiley face on it.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Andrej asks.

“You’re playing candy crush!” Ondrej exclaims, pointing to his friend’s computer screen. 

“And now I’m losing, thanks to you!” Andrej banters.

Ondrej rolls his eyes and takes a seat in an empty chair. He doesn’t really think it’s fair that the math professors get their own offices. It’s pretty annoying when Alex is having office hours while Ondrej is trying to do something important. Alex teaches BIO 101, and freshmen are quite annoying. Especially when he is on a conference call.

“Anyway, thanks for ruining this for me,” Ondrej says.

“It’s not my fault you decided to hit on the hot barista,” Andrej smirks.

“But it is your fault that the hot barista thinks my name is Mike,” Ondrej states.

“So you admit he’s hot,” Andrej grins.

“Not the point,” Ondrej says, shaking his head.

“Just tell him. The longer you wait, the weirder it is.”

Ondrej knows that he is right, but he can’t just tell him. It’s more complicated than that. It’s been basically two weeks, it’s definitely weird that Ondrej hasn’t told him by now. He just has to end his stupid little crush on Tyler. Maybe he should go to a different Starbucks. But that would be so out of the way, and Ondrej would have to wake up ten minutes earlier. No, he can’t do that. Unless he goes to Dunkin. But that’s not as good either.

“You’re no help,” Ondrej groans.

Ondrej only goes to Starbucks one more day that week and Tyler is working. They chat like usual and Ondrej likes his smile too much so he knows that he can’t go to Dunkin instead. He has to man up and find a way to break the news to him.

On Saturday, he comes up with a brilliant idea. He will take Snowy with him to Starbucks, and hopefully that will soften the blow. It’s still kind of pathetic, but he doesn’t have any other ideas. He goes at around 11:30 when he knows that Starbucks isn’t as busy.

“Snowy!” Tyler shouts when they walk through the door. Tyler basically ignores his job behind the counter and Vladdy rolls his eyes as he speed walks towards Ondrej and Snowy.

“Thought I could help you be less bored here,” Ondrej explains.

“Well, it certainly worked,” Tyler grins. “You’re so cute!” Tyler says, kneeling on the ground to be closer to Snowy.

“Slow day today?” Ondrej asks.

“Painfully slow,” Tyler replies. “Not anymore, though.”

Ondrej is watching him pet his dog and it’s the most precious thing that he has ever seen. Tyler has the biggest smile on his face and Ondrej feels like he’s swooning like a teenage girl. He knows that he is absolutely ridiculous but he has been absolutely ridiculous about Tyler for weeks now. That’s not going to change. 

Tyler continues to pet Snowy and Vladdy is behind the counter all by himself and occasionally looks over at them with a death stare. That’s not Ondrej’s problem. 

“Snowy should meet Reese, I think they would get along really well.” Tyler is beaming and Ondrej is obviously not going to tell him no.

“Yeah. Snowy likes making friends,” Ondrej responds.

Before Ondrej processes what’s going on, Tyler is taking his phone out of his pocket. He hands it to Ondrej to put his number in, but already filled out ‘Mike’ as the contact name. Ondrej knows that he should tell him because after right now there is no turning back but he feels incredibly awkward. He is already in this too deep. He decides that it might be less of a hassle to legally change his name to Mike instead of facing the humiliation of telling Tyler the truth.

So, he types his number into Tyler’s phone and hands it back to him.

“Great! I’ll text you soon,” Tyler grins.

Ondrej leaves Starbucks shortly after that because Vladdy might kill Tyler if he is distracted for any longer. And he also left because he feels like he is about to have a mental breakdown. He really fucked this up.

When Ondrej gets home, he googles how to legally change his name on his birth certificate and it turns out that it is actually pretty difficult. He has to come up with a new plan. Maybe he will say that someone dared him to do it. Or that Mike is his middle name. Or literally anything that is just a tiny bit less embarrassing than what actually happened. Maybe this is something that Ondrej can’t figure out on his own. He decides to text Alex to ask if he has any other ideas.

_ Ondrej: i fucked up with tyler _

_ Alex: yea mike, u did _

_ Ondrej: what do i do _

_ Alex: come get drinks with andrej and i tonight, we’ll come up with a plan _

So that’s how Ondrej ends up in a bar downtown with Alex and Andrej a few hours later. He feels like he is unofficially third wheeling an old married couple, but it’s still fun.

“So I hear you have a situation,” Andrej says, leaning with his elbows on the table like he is ready to listen.

“It’s still your fault,” Ondrej points out. If Andrej didn’t tell him to make up a fake Starbucks name, Tyler would have remembered his actual name and there would be no issues at all.

“No it’s not!” Andrej exclaims, and Ondrej rolls his eyes.

“It’s both of your faults, okay?” Alex groans, not wanting them to bicker. “What are you going to do?”

“Move back to the Czech Republic and hide, apparently,” Ondrej states.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Andrej says and lightly slaps his bicep.

“You just have to tell the guy. You’re making it weird,” Alex suggests.

“I’m not saying you don’t have a point, but that’s embarrassing and I don’t want to be humiliated in front of one of the hottest guys I’ve ever met,” Ondrej explains. He buries his head into his hands out of frustration.

Ondrej doesn’t want to admit that there really is no other option. He has to tell him. But before he thinks about it even more, he needs a drink. He heads up to the bar to buy another beer.

“Mike?” Ondrej hears. He turns his head to the right to see Tyler sitting at the bar.

“Hey!” Ondrej exclaims, and takes a seat next to him to say hello. “What are you doing here?”

“I was with a friend but he just left about a minute ago. How bout you?” Tyler asks.

“With some friends,” Ondrej replies.

“Hey, let me buy you a drink,” Tyler offers.

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to,” Ondrej insists.

“I want to,” Tyler grins. Ondrej can’t say no to that.

Tyler moves over to talk to the bartender and Ondrej looks over to his friends and mouths  _ ‘It’s him!’  _ Alex laughs, and Andrej gives him a thumbs up and a wink. Ondrej is going to die from embarrassment.

Ondrej looks over at Tyler, and it’s the first time that he has ever seen him not wearing a Starbucks uniform. He’s just wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans, but he looks really good. Ondrej knows in the back of his mind that Tyler would look good in literally anything. He’s basically gone for this guy.

“Here you go,” Tyler says and hands him his drink.

“Wow, you’re always giving me drinks,” Ondrej chuckles. Tyler smiles and his eyes crinkle and Ondrej can’t stop staring.

“At least you didn’t have to pay for this one,” Tyler points out.

“I swear, at least half of my salary goes towards coffee.”

“You gotta do what you gotta do. It makes my day less boring,” Tyler says. Seeing Tyler in the morning makes Ondrej’s day less boring too.

“Well I’m glad my presence is that entertaining,” Ondrej laughs.

Tyler grabs Ondrej’s hand and gives it a squeeze, and Ondrej almost instinctually pushes Tyler away, but he stops himself. This is what Ondrej wants. This is what Ondrej has wanted for  _ weeks _ . But he knows that this isn’t practical. Once Tyler knows the truth, he won’t forgive him. Ondrej realizes that it is time for him to let this go. It has been too long already.

Maybe Ondrej doesn’t deserve to be happy like this. He is better off alone anyway. He has a dog and that’s all he needs, right? He doesn’t need Tyler. Tyler, who is so beautiful and funny and kind, wouldn’t want to date someone that is a liar. Tyler deserves better than him.

The two of them continue to talk at the bar. Alex and Andrej keep staring at them, and Ondrej tries to ignore them. The conversation feels so natural, and Ondrej doesn’t want it to end. He knows that when it ends, he will have to tell Tyler the truth and he’s just not ready for that yet.

“I’m glad I ran into you tonight,” Tyler says.

“Me too,” Ondrej replies. He had a good time.

“Can I take you out to dinner on Tuesday?” Tyler asks.

Ondrej desperately wants to. He could literally just tell him that his name isn’t Mike right now and maybe Tyler would still want to get dinner. Maybe it will be okay. But Ondrej isn’t one to have that kind of faith.

“I can’t,” Ondrej says, because he’s an idiot.

“Oh,” Tyler says, with a hurt expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Ondrej tells him, not really sure what else to do.

“I just thought-” Tyler starts to say, but pauses. “Never mind.” He looks upset although he is trying not to. Ondrej hates that he caused this.

Ondrej ubers home alone.

Ondrej goes to Dunkin before work on Monday because going to Starbucks would be humiliating. He just has to forget about Tyler and that all of this ever happened.

“So you’re just going to give up?” Alex asks when Ondrej walks into work, pointing to Ondrej’s Dunkin cup.

“Think so,” Ondrej replies.

“That’s pathetic and you know it,” Alex tells him.

“Whatever. Just let it go,” Ondrej says and starts looking over his powerpoint that he is going to be teaching from today. He knows that he has to let this go too.

The week goes by kind of slow. Ondrej gets through it and he gradually starts to think about it less and less. But he still wishes that it ended up differently. He can’t get Tyler’s smile out of his head. He probably never will. But he also can’t get the hurt look on Tyler’s face out of his head. He hates that he made Tyler upset. That was the last thing that he wanted to do. But Ondrej realizes that he may have been upset if he told him the truth as well, so maybe it was inevitable. He tries to convince himself that everything will be okay, and in the future Ondrej will look back on this and laugh, like it’s a distant memory.

He may be basically banned from that particular Starbucks for the rest of his life, but that’s fine.

On Friday afternoon, Ondrej goes out to lunch with Alex and Andrej after Alex finishes teaching his last lecture. Fridays are nice because they all finish teaching ealy. They drive to lunch together.

“We’re going to Starbucks,” Andrej announces from the driver’s seat.

“No we’re not,” Ondrej states. He is definitely not going there.

“You’re going to walk in there, apologize to Tyler, and tell him the truth,” Alex tells him with a firm voice.

Ondrej almost says that he will man up after they man up and tell each other that they have feelings for each other, but he decides that is none of his business right now. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Ondrej questions, sounding like a defiant child.

“Tough,” Alex says simply as Andrej pulls into the Starbucks parking lot.

“And what if he’s not working?”

“Then we come back tomorrow. Stop talking and get your ass out of the car,” Andrej says. For some reason, Ondrej thinks it would be worse to keep sitting there than not go inside, so he gets up.

Ondrej walks into Starbucks and sees that Tyler is working. He is talking to a customer at the register and doesn't see him walk in. Vladdy is making drinks behind the counter and glares at Ondrej when he sees him. Ondrej figures that he deserves that. The line is short and Ondrej reaches Tyler after about a minute. He hasn't even planned what he is going to say to him.

“Hi,” Tyler says. He looks kind of surprised to see Ondrej here, but he isn’t questioning it.

“Can we talk?” Ondrej asks.

“I'm working,” Tyler states, like it's obvious.

“When you're not working,” Ondrej says.

“Um, yeah. Okay.” Tyler sounds hesitant, but Ondrej is glad that he is willing to hear him out. “My shift is over in 15 minutes.”

Ondrej doesn't order a drink because he's a little scared that Vladdy might try to poison it. He sits at a table in the corner as he waits for Tyler to finish up his shift.

As he sits there, he tries to figure out where to even begin. Ondrej just has a bad feeling that this is going to go bad and Tyler is still going to hate him. But at least he is trying to fix this. If it doesn't work out, maybe it's just not meant to be.

“I'm done,” Tyler says as he takes a seat at the table across from Ondrej. “So what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to give you an explanation,” Ondrej tells him.

“Let’s hear it,” Tyler responds.

Ondrej nods and tried to think about what he should say. He really doesn't want to mess this up. Not again.

“So my name isn't actually Mike. It's Ondrej, but the day before I met you I was complaining to my friend how no one at Starbucks spells it right so he said he uses a fake Starbucks name and that I should too. So I tried it for the first time with you, but then you remembered me and I thought that was really sweet so I didn't correct you. But then we kept talking and I was embarrassed so I never ended up telling you. I felt weird going on a date with you if you didn't know my real name so I felt like I had to say no, so I had to say no even though I didn't really want to say no,” Ondrej explains. He feels like he talked too much, and he mentally prepares himself for Tyler to be mad at him.

Tyler looks at him like he is kind of stunned at first, but then he starts laughing. Ondrej doesn't really enjoy getting laughed at, but he guesses that it's better than getting yelled at. It could be worse.

“So  _ that’s  _ why you said no to me?” Tyler says with his face still red from laughter.

“It felt wrong,” Ondrej shrugs.

“So you actually like me?” Tyler asks.

“Of course,” Ondrej says without any hesitation. He likes Tyler so freaking much it's painful.

“I was sitting here this whole time thinking I was ugly or annoying or something,” Tyler chuckles. “I was trying to figure out what I did wrong.”

“No! You're perfect,” Ondrej says like he means it, and Tyler is blushing. “So you're not mad?”

“I would have appreciated it if you told me a little sooner, but it's okay,” Tyler tells him. “You're a funny guy, Ondrej.” Ondrej likes the way his name rolls off of his tongue. It sounds much better than Mike.

Ondrej is very thankful that Tyler was so understanding. That could have gone a lot worse.

“I don't know if your offer still stands, but I'd like to go to dinner with you if you wanted to,” Ondrej tells him.

“Of course it does. How does tomorrow sound?” Tyler grins, and Ondrej is so happy that he could cry.

Tyler forgave him so easily, and Ondrej is so appreciative. Ondrej feels like he can't stop smiling and he can't believe how perfect Tyler is. He can't get over how happy he feels right now. He really likes Tyler and can't wait to see how it goes. Everything feels like it is falling into place.

“Do you really think I can't spell though?” Tyler laughs.

“We’ll see. Try to spell it,” Ondrej offers.

“A-n-d-r-e?” Tyler questions, and Ondrej shakes his head.

“O-n-d-r-e-j,” Ondrej tells him.

“Okay, well, you can't really blame us for not getting that,” Tyler laughs. Ondrej doesn't really care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from this buzzfeed video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn9a8tDjbuw
> 
> I don't usually write, like ever, so sorry if this is a little rough but I tried I promise!


End file.
